Of Stallions and Steeds
by KiraSakura
Summary: Because Lelouch's hat is evil, the Royal Horses of Britannia are perverts, and Suzaku is In Love .x. SuzakuLelouch .x. drabble .x. for Alyssa and Jess .x.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass. It belongs to Sunrise and Clamp.

**Warnings:** HORSES. OOCness, I think. I'm not sure. I don't like how I wrote Lelouch. Implied sex. SPOILERS. Set around episode 22 of R2.

**Author's Notes:** For Alyssa and Jess - Alyssa pretty wanted smut and SuzaLulu, and Jess wanted a horse called Jasper and one called Feitse. Or something like that. I can't remember our conversation. There is actually a middle to this, but since it said Asked For Smut, you shan't see it here. If you_ do_ wish to read somewhat crappy (and yet it's my best so far!) smut, go to my profile page, go to the LJ link and it's the first entry there. Under the tag 'Suza/Lulu'.  
Beta'd by said Jess, for my normal Beta was Not Online when I wrote this.

* * *

"Hurry _up_, Suzaku. You're so _slow_," Lelouch teased, laughing from his perch on the back of Jasper. The grey horse nickered softly, pawing the ground, almost calling its companion, Feitse. Suzaku shot Lelouch an annoyed look, and gently urged the black stallion forward. The cool breeze ruffled their rather _elaborate_ outfits, but, as Lelouch had pointed out over dinner whilst watching Sayoko measure Suzaku, they weren't going to be around much longer, so they were at _least_ allowed to play dress-up. Suzaku, of course, had questioned Lelouch's maturity, to which Lelouch had merely shrugged and spooned another mouthful of custard up.

"I thought you said this would be a _peaceful_ ride, Lelouch," Suzaku replied, leaving Lelouch to grin and shake his head no. He looked younger, happier, a little freer, Suzaku had to admit, and the white of the outfit suited him, even if Lelouch had made it said colour as a little joke. _'White is the colour of purity, no? Let me imagine I'm pure, if only for a little while, Su-za-ku.'_

Another burst of wind ruffled their hair, sending Lelouch's hat flying. Suzaku burst into loud guffaws, sniggering at the put out look on his Emperor's face. The hat fluttered along the ground, before being snatched up again and was eventually deposited in a nearby tree. Lelouch shot Suzaku an annoyed glance, and rode over to the tree, standing up in the stirrups in an attempt to reach the white monstrosity. Suzaku frowned at that, and guided Feitse over to Jasper, muttering, "You shouldn't be doing that, Lelouch. What if you fall over?"

"I won't," Lelouch replied, stretching up higher. His fingers brushed the white silk of the hat, but he wasn't tall enough. Huffing, he lurched upwards, his arm stretched, only to lose his balance and topple over sideways. Lelouch squeaked, letting go of Jasper's reins, and would have hit the ground face first if Suzaku hadn't learnt over and grabbed his collar. Jasper whinnied in annoyance, but allowed Suzaku to pull his master upright. Flushed and panting, Lelouch straightened, shooting his knight a baleful glare.

"Don't even say it," He snapped, running a nervous hand through his hair. Shooting the hat an annoyed look, he pulled Jasper around, and announced, "You're going to fetch it for me."

Suzaku snorted, but did as he was bid. Swinging off of Feitse, he stepped to the ground, shifting slightly before handing the stallion's reins to Lelouch. He then turned to the tree and declared, "I'll make sure to have that hat _burned_ one day. Just you watch."

Neither mentioned the fact that Lelouch wouldn't be alive to.

"Yeah, yeah, just get me my hat," Lelouch replied haughtily, running a hand down Jasper's pale neck. He continued to stroke his horse; the three watching as Suzaku quickly and easily climbed the tree, snatched the hat back and clambered back down. Slapping it against his thigh, he held the dirtied garment up.

"A gift for his Majesty," Suzaku proclaimed, causing Lelouch to laugh softly as he reached out to receive it. He took the hat back, jolting when his bare fingertips brushed Suzaku's gloved ones. A heavy silence suddenly fell over the two, and Lelouch silently let Suzaku lift him from Jasper's back.

Cording his hands through Lelouch's hair, Suzaku held him close, whispering, "Why don't I hate you, Lelouch? For all you've done to me, why don't I hate you?"

"Because I'm extremely lovable," Lelouch replied, giggling breathlessly when Suzaku tickled the back of his neck.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Suzaku asked, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Lelouch's forehead. Lelouch sighed softly, and craned his neck up. His eyes met Suzaku's burning green ones, and he reached up to gently stroke Suzaku's tanned face. Suzaku's hand reached up and covered his, and the two teenagers stared at each other for a silent moment, broken by Lelouch's breathy, "Make love to me, Suzaku, Knight of Zero."

Suzaku smiled gently, and nodded.

"_Yes, your Majesty._"

* * *

A half hour later, they lay, gasping for breath. Suzaku eventually unpeeled himself from Lelouch, who frowned at the horribly sticky feeling of unprotected sex, giving a slight wince when Suzaku withdrew from his body. Said Knight of Zero smiled when he grasped Lelouch's hat and wiped away the come and sweat.

"Suzaku! Not the hat!" Lelouch cried, to which Suzaku shrugged. Throwing said garment over his broad shoulder, Suzaku settled down next to him, pulling Lelouch into his arms. They lay together, legs intertwined and breath mingling, watching the clouds drift across the sun. Suzaku stroked Lelouch's back, humming in contentment.

A sudden whinny from nearby alerted the two boys to the fact that Jasper and Feitse had been watching them, causing Suzaku to blush slightly while Lelouch announced, "I always knew the Royal Horses of Britannia were perverts."

Giving a soft laugh, Suzaku shook his head, and leaning over kissed Lelouch, reveling in the fact that while he may have hated this boy once upon a time ago, he now loved him, with all of his heart.

And, really, that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
